Enternal Childhood
by The Wolf's Knight
Summary: The gang has a new case adults have been disappearing and reappearing in there place are children that look just like the adults, what is going on with Mai and the others fing out? rating k for now


**I do not own Ghost Hunt, if I help you with an idea great just make sure to change some things in the storyline. If you had this idea and made a story I have not read it. So this is my own thing because I know for a fact that you do not have the same client and if I do how the hey would I know no one has the same place (I have check) there is only one story that does I have read it so I do not have anything to similar. Sorry for the rant enjoy the story**

 **ETERNAL CHILDHOOD**

Mai Taniyama was just getting to work when she heard her boss's voice "Your late" then "Tea" it was always like that she could never make it to work on time, and this day was no different. Her boss's name is Shibuya Kazuya a.k.a Naru the Narcissist. There are 3 regulars and 6 Irregulars that work at Shibuya Psychic Research or SPR for short, Kazuya and Mai are to of the regulars and Koujo Lin is one as well. Hara Masako famous spirit medium, Takigawa Hosho a monk at Mt. Koya, Matsuzaki Ayako a Shinto priestess, John Brown a Caucasian catholic priest, Osamu Yasuhara a researcher, and Madoka Mori a researcher and Naru's mentor. Once Mai had finished making tea she quickly delivered it to Lin and then left his office to go to Naru's office door a few quick knocks and then waited until he said "Enter" and then walked in. Mai waited for a few minutes until Naru asked what she wanted and always "Do you need any thing else" she asked still waiting for that thank you that would never come. "No you can go" he said and went back to reading the stupid black binder. Soon stream was spewing from Mai's ears as she stomped out the door and slammed it. 'Always the same!' Mai thought

* * *

Naru smirked as Mai slammed the door as she left his office 'It never gets old' he thought, he knew what she wanted but he didn't want to give it to her because it was just so much fun messing with her. Setting down the book that he was reading, he silently lifted the warm tea cup in to his hands and up to his lips. A content sigh escaped him as he leaned back in to his chair, no one could make tea like Mai. He didn't know what she did to it but it was heaven to his tastebuds, it was always able to calm him into a peaceful state of mind. But that peace did not last long as her soon heard the ring of the office phone, he slowly set down his cup and as he heard the shuffling of feet on the other side of the door a smirk grew once more onto his features. "Phone" he stated so that his assistant could heard him, and like alway he hear her grumble about idiotic tea addicted narcissistic bosses.

* * *

Grumbling Mai made pick up the phone's receiver, quickly switching into business mode "Hello, Shibuya Phychic Research -This is Taniyama Mai speaking. How may I help you." She spoke into the phone, she could hear shuffling on the other end the a soft timid voice reach Mai's ears. "Hello, M-my name is Wakahisa Sakurako - I was hoping to make appointment with your boss." Mai quickly found a suitable day and time for this woman. "Alright, Mrs. Wakahisa would this Friday be good for you at... 2:30?" She got ready to write down the woman's information as she heard her start to speak. "Y-yes that would be good" Mai wrote down all of the needed information once she had got it from from the client and then said goodbye to her. Mai then headed to Naru's office to inform him to went the client would be coming.

* * *

Naru called for Mai to come in when she knocked, she informed me that we were going to be having a client come in on Friday. She had just started to head to the door when a smirk grew on my face, I waited for her to just get out of the door "Oh, and Mai" I called she turned her head head to face me I then said "Tea". I saw her face face turn red with anger, it looked like she was going to scream at me for a second. She stormed out of my office forgetting to close the door so I called out again to her "Mai, the door" she turned on her heel and slammed the door, the door look like it was going to fall apart. 'Should I dock her pay for that because, I'm going to probably need a new door?' I thought nodding to myself.

* * *

He had heard the phone ring a few minutes ago, and was now finishing some things up on his computer. When he heard a door slam making him jump, but he quickly got back to work acting like nothing happened when footsteps stopped at his door. A knock came and he called the person in, it was Mai her face was a light red she was probably still calming down after facing his idiot ward. "Do you want some more tea Lin" she asked "That would be appreciated" Lin replyed. She was almost out the door when she turned back "ah, Lin we have a client on Friday" she told Lin. He nodded in return, and with that Mai left to make tea.

* * *

 **There is going to be a time skip in the next chapter, it will start with the new client coming in for the appointment and then will contiune on from that point. I think I will be doing little time skip in between chapter so I won't bore you to much with Mai getting tea all the time, but it will still be in the story Mai getting was always the highlight for me with her always complaining about Naru. (P.S. They already now that Naru is Oliver Davis.**


End file.
